memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Searching for the Dreadnought
(Deep Space 9 II, Sector General) Doctor Bashir walks up to both Typhuss and John. We were able to stop the internal bleeding and some broken ribs Julian says as he looks at the two Captains. Another damn conspiracy, Rear Admiral Jonathan Mandrake wants to militarize Starleet just like Admiral Alexander Pierce planned to last year, not again! the line must be drawn here this far, no further! Typhuss says as he looks at Julian. Can we see her? John says as he looks at Doctor Bashir. Then his 7 year old daughter Kelly walked in. Dad, what happened to mom? Kelly says as she looks at her father and Typhuss. Your mom was in a tense battle with a dreadnought that we thought Starfleet blew up years ago John says as he looks at Kelly. They walked in and sees Ezri awake but in pain. John, Typhuss that ship is out there they took out my escorts with one shot knocked our shields out with their next shot, I lost 12 crewmen before we jumped to warp Ezri says as she give her report to both John and Typhuss when Typhuss told Ezri what she fought. Titanic-class dreadnought, it has "three times the speed" of a Sovereign-class starship, the vessel was two times larger than the Sovereign class and was three times stronger, the Titanic-class was roughly two times the size of a Sovereign class starship, a ship of this class was designed to be operated by a minimal crew, one person if necessary and the class had advanced warp capabilities, the Titanic-class were designed solely for combat, Ezri Typhuss says as he looks at Ezri. John looks at his wife then at Typhuss. Then how do we fight something that huge? John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know, there's more bad news there are ten more ships out there and I have been trying to get that class decommissioned for ten years now Typhuss says as he looks at John. Could two Sovereign-class vessels stand a chance against one? John asked Typhuss. You don't understand, that ship is more power than a Sovereign class starship Typhuss says as he looks at John. (Deck 16, main engineering) Typhuss I've been looking over the schematics of those things and found a weakness in its design it can't turn fast, if we keep moving around it we maybe able to take it out B'Elanna says as she makes her report to both Typhuss and John. That ship still has powerful weapons that could damage the Intrepid or destroy it, we are not dealing with one ship there are ten more out there Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. Bridge to Captain Kira Commander Madden says over the com. Captain Kira here, what is it Commander Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. Sir we've tracked down the dreadnought she's along the Klingon border attacking Klingon outposts and warships are moving into intercept her Commander Madden says over the com. We've gotta get there John says as he looks at Typhuss and B'Elanna. Commander Madden, set a course for the Klingon border, warp 9 Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna.